Awkward Church
by Char.loves.to.write
Summary: Bella and Edward go to church. I was bored.


By Bella

"Bella, why do we have to do this?" Edward chuckled as Bella pulled him toward a small brick building.

"Because, Edward, I think we should. It's a good habit to build."

"Bella. I am a vampire. I don't think I'll be appreciated here."

"Edward. Be positive."

He snorted. "Says my little pessimist." He mussed her hair.

"Hey! Don't mess up my hair, please! I want to look nice."

"You already look _more_ than nice," He murmured.

He took her hand and began walking-more willingly now-towards the small church.

There two old men standing at the open doors. They smiled as Edward and Bella walked through the doors. Bella became suddenly nervous then. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea…

"Where would you like to sit, Bella?" Edward turned to look at her.

"The back?"

He chuckled. "Bella, we'll be fine. Trust me."

He still led them to a pew in the very back. A lady eventually came to sit next to Bella; she smiled and introduced herself.

"Hello there. My name is Shirley." Shirley had big, red hair and blue eyes.

"Hi. I'm Bella and this is my fiancée, Edward."

"Oh, how nice! It's always such a pleasure to young couples coming to church together! How long have you two been together?"

"We met in January of '05, but we've been together ever since March of '05." Bella's shyness began to fade the more she talked to this woman.

"Well, congrats! When's the date?"

Edward spoke for the first time. "Soon, I'm hoping."

Bella laughed. "His sister is planning it. She's quite creative."

"I'm sure it'll be just lovely." Shirley placed her right palm on her right cheek. "My, my. I do hope you two come back; coming to church as a new couple is a good habit to form."

Edward played with a piece of Bella's hair as he spoke. "I know. I'm glad I listened to Bella when she suggested it."

Shirley's eyes seemed to sparkle.

The choir began to sing and Shirley began to sing a long.

Edward pulled Bella to her feet when he stood up. He wrapped his arm around her waist and began to hum along to the gospel music. Bella did, too.

Soon after, the tune of the music changed and Bella recognized the song to be one of Renee's favorites-when Renee had attended church.

Bella gasped quietly. Then she giggled. "Oh, this should be interesting."

The choir sucked in a huge breath as they began to sing:

_What can wash away my sin? Nothing but the blood of Jesus; What can make me whole again? Nothing but the blood of Jesus._

Bella turned to look at Edward's expression-he was on the verge of cracking up. He stared down at her, the crooked smile spreading across his perfect lips. Bella hummed the tune as the chorus began:

_Oh! precious is the flow That makes me white as snow; No other fount I know, Nothing but the blood of Jesus._

"Bella, it's not funny," Edward chuckled. "This is serious."

"Then why are you laughing?" Bella whispered.

"It's talking about Christ on the cross. Respect, Bella. Respect."

"Edward, you have to admit this is awkward."

"It is…very…awkward."

They both turned away from one another to prevent themselves from laughing out loud.

The music drifted to an end and the preacher came up to the front of the church.

He cleared his throat. "Back in the medieval times, people led hunts for witches, werewolves, and vampires. Today's sermon is on what the Bible says about witchcraft and werewolves and all that nonsense…"

Edward's mouth went agape. "All that nonsense? He can say the word 'werewolf' in God's house, but he refers to us as 'all that nonsense'?"

Bella giggled. "Edward, calm down. You have to have some respect, remember?"

"Bella, this is serious."

"I know, but-"

"But nothing. I'm appalled."

"Edward!" Bella whispered.

"What? I am."

"Maybe this was a bad idea after all. I can come alone next time…_if_ there's a next time."

"Oh, there will be. I want to see what this man has to say."

Bella sighed. "You're so stubborn. Maybe that's why I love you."

"Of course that's part of it." He smiled. "You're stubborn, too. You needed your other half."

She rolled her eyes. "Hilarious."

Edward kissed her fore head. "Shh. Let's pay attention."

Bella sighed. Occasionally, the preacher would say something and Edward would mutter: "All that nonsense," or "Myth!"

**A/N: O my gosh, guys, I was SO bored! Lol. I hope you guys like this one. I was bored and felt bad about not updating…review!**


End file.
